Porche
One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 166, Porche's birthday is given| epithet=| jva=Sara Nakayama| eva=| }} Porche is a member of the Foxy Pirates, she is considered an idol by the crew and is loved by all of the men. Appearance Porche is a slender young woman with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a long pointed nose. She is seen wearing a pink jumpsuit with extremely puffed pantlegs, and which is unzipped on the top to reveal a bikini top beneath it. Her outfit is adorned by several large, white puff-balls, the most notable one being the one hanging from her hat. She is also never seen without the standard Foxy Pirate face mask. In the anime, Porche is also seen wearing a Foxy Team jersey during certain Davy Back Fight events. Personality She loves that she is worshipped by the men of the crew. In the anime, she even becomes jealous when Nico Robin becomes part of the crew and all the attention is off her. Her personality is like that of a very arrogant girl who lacks intelligence. She is very loyal to Foxy, but also has a huge obsession with Chopper since he's so cute. She refers to him as "Choppy". In the anime, she prefers that he stay in his Brain Point form (When he turns into his Jumping Point form she yelled "What happened to Choppy?! That's not cute at all!)." Abilities and Powers Weapons Her weapon is the Cutie Baton (キューティバトン, Kyūti Baton) a baton-like weapon that shoots shurikens covered with flowers and, in the anime only, shoots out a purple gas (presumably some kind of knockout gas) that causes those hit by it to "blank out", leaving them helpless and can also hypnotize. *'Ohana Shuriken' (お花手裏剣, Ohana Shuriken, Flower Shuriken): Porche quickly spins her baton to make appear a spiral of flowers around her, and then throws the flowers at her opponents, that turn out to be rose-shaped sharpened Shurikens. * Ohana Saimin (お花催眠,'' Ohana Saimin'', Flower Hypnosis): (anime only) Porche transforms her baton into a bouquet of roses that hides a powerful somniferous gas. History Davy Back Fight arc She first appeared with Foxy and Hamburg when Foxy shot Shelly and invite Monkey D. Luffy to participate in the Davy Back Fight game. Later, once the game started, she participate in the Donut Race with Kapoty and Monda against Nami, Usopp and Nico Robin of the Straw Hat Pirates. She and her teammates managed to win the Donut Race thanks to Foxy's "help". When Roronoa Zoro and Sanji won the Groggy Ring, Porche was really upset to see Tony Tony Chopper go because she was really attached to him. Anime and Manga Differences In the "Hit and Dead ball" matches (anime only), she easily takes the ball and outs Sanji. She then steals the ball from Luffy, as his arm stretches to throw the final pitch at Operation Bulls-eye kun, operated by Foxy. She also rides on Hamburg during the "Dodge, touch, Dharma-san" (anime only). They manage to stay in the lead with Chiqicheetah, until she is thrown off the side of the cliff. Sanji jumps into the water to save her, where they manage to stay safe until Porche gives him a kiss. Trivia * She has a habit saying "Nya" while giving a stasis expression. * She reappeared in a Chopperman filler episode as the damsel in distress in Zoro's television program. References Site Navigation de:Polche zh:波琪 Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Polearm Wielders